<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How  clear how lovely bright by DalekLetoEndeavour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194706">How  clear how lovely bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour'>DalekLetoEndeavour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Eyes, Canon - Book, Canon Related, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Kissing in the Rain, Nature, Other, Prince Andrei and the blue sky is the realest and best of crack ships and this is the tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Andrei's impossible and (possibly)<br/>unrequired love for the infinite sky above him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How  clear how lovely bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts">billspilledquill</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @billspilledquill</p><p>Just a tiny story to make you sweeten the wait.<br/>Based on our very delightful conversation on Insta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ How clear, how lovely bright, How beautiful to sight. Those beams of morning play; How heaven laughs out with glee ~</p><p> </p><p>Prince Andrei caught himself wasting hours trying to find the right words to describe this feeling inside him.<br/>
Electrified.<br/>
Flushed.<br/>
An unfamiliar warmth crept across his body, leaving prickling sensations underneath his skin, tickling, teasing until it rose to the corner of his mouth curving his stiff lips into a smile. Parting them even in awe.<br/>
Breathing shallow.<br/>
Tasting.<br/>
No, imagining how it would taste this infinity.<br/>
Sweet like plums perhaps?<br/>
Soft and wet even?<br/>
Would it leave a dazzling sensation?<br/>
Leaving him desperate for more, surely one taste could not be enough for him.<br/>
Could he run his from war  hardened fingers through the white smoothness, comb through the webs of mist and star dust?</p><p> </p><p>Was this love?<br/>
Surely romantics would claim it at such.<br/>
Being lost in this infinite tranquillity of an azure sky like others are in the eyes of a lover?<br/>
Yet a lover can at least give you an illusion of being wanted.<br/>
The sky will not do him such a favour.<br/>
Yet a lover can betray you, with a swift motion of a quill.<br/>
The sky will not do such a thing. Why should it?</p><p>A soft moan escaped his dried lips. Not of pleasure  but of frustration. How could he ever get a grasp of  that high, eternal sky which he adored so much?</p><p>The grass around him felt soft and warm as he retreated his hand from it. The sun blinded him.<br/>
Unmerciful rays of gold pierced his skin in an desperate attempt to depart him from his divine lover.<br/>
As if Apoll himself demanded his attention. Craved and claimed him as his.<br/>
Heat rose. Tender flesh flushed in the spectre of light.<br/>
Yet he did not yield. Did not give in to turn away from it.<br/>
Nothing ever shall depart him from this view.<br/>
Nothing ever shall take away this, no, his blue.</p><p>His eyes began to water.<br/>
Tears flowed carelessly over his hot skin till it pooled at his ears.<br/>
He let his teeth graze over his dried lips.<br/>
Took in another breath.<br/>
Let the rays of sunshine wander across his body.<br/>
Caress and fulfil every inch.</p><p>When it got too intense he closed his eyes for only a short moment.<br/>
Recalling all the different shades of blue he had seen.</p><p>After what seemed like a eternity a cloud covert the sun.<br/>
Andreij silently thanked for it.</p><p>A drop of rain stole a kiss, daringly. The sky did not limit itself to social norms. Why should it?<br/>
It was infinite in its beauty and knowledge.<br/>
It didn't stop with the one kiss no, it went full in, covert everything it could reach.<br/>
Andrei was soaked to the bone, gasping out of breath and ecstatic about the sensation.</p><p>Yes the sky could love him back.<br/>
He deserved it's unlimited affection.<br/>
He was worthy of his own happiness.</p><p>Laughing he rolled onto his side as if he was facing his beloved after action.</p><p>..................</p><p>"Andrei are you well?" The voice of his dearest of friends Pierre caught him off guard, as he was admiring the Prussian blue in the landscape which laid before him.<br/>
"Yes my friend. I am very content that I'm well."<br/>
He noticed his friends absent smile, his ocean eyes sparkled with an unknown brightness, surely he must have found love. It almost irked him thinking about it, but then he only wished the best for him.<br/>
"I was just saying how much I admire your new waist coat."<br/>
Andrei almost blushed.<br/>
A faint smiled hushed over his lips.<br/>
He had searched all of St. Petersburg for this rare shade of blue. Of the sky right before sunrise. No longer dark but not yet light.<br/>
The last of la lunas idle fingers lingering there for a further more minutes.<br/>
Such a sweet and velvet touch.</p><p>"Andrei?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N </p><p>Very well aware that I might offend my beloved Inspector Morse<br/>with using our poet for a story about my literature side chick Prince Andreij.<br/>Hoping both may haunt my dreams and we can settle this like civilized men of honour.</p><p>E.A. Housmans the remorseful day has been quoted here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>